brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max Season 2, part 1
It was very late at night. Max had converted Drake’s old lab into a hideout, where he could conduct his own experiments. He had even managed to fix the cloaking devices, so no one could find the lab on their own. There, he was safe from Team Eclipse. He was in the main laboratory, experimenting on the fragments of deoxys’s core that he had collected. If he could only figure out what they were made of, he could recreate deoxys as a force for good. He just needed to figure it out. Despite his efforts, however, he had been working since the morning, and still could not find an answer. Enraged, he swept his hand across the desk, scattering the contents and breaking beakers. He flopped backwards into his chair and buried his head in his hands. He knew how late it was. He needed sleep. However, his mind still did not want to give up. Maybe he could wait until the morning, though. Just as he made up his mind to go to bed, he looked at the desk to see what damage he had caused. As he looked, he noticed that certain fluids had mixed together, forming a thick blue substance. He had never thought to mix these, as it didn’t seem like a good idea. He knew that the chemical compound was extremely unstable, and that using it would be very risky. Too late now. He decided to look further into it in the morning, but as he took one last glance, he noticed that the substance was crawling towards the crystals. As it united with them, it formed a deep blue sphere, that began to glow and pulsate. Somehow, he had succeeded. As he examined it more closely, he saw that it was, in fact, alive. This was huge! But dangerous at the same time. He knew that bad things might happen if he were to experiment on it too much. He wanted to tell Emily about this, but she would only worry about the dangers it could cause, and she had enough stress on her mind. Another team had declared war against her team, and team meetings were becoming less and less. He would have to keep it to himself. He picked up the core and placed it in a large glass container, and sealed the lid. Then, he went to sleep. When he awoke, he immediately checked on the orb. There was nothing new, just the same, pulsating orb. There were no signs of it forming deoxys, or even attempting to. Disappointed, he began to wonder what it was missing. He couldn’t worry about that, though. Today was the day of the first series of battles between the two teams, and he didn’t want to miss it. He quickly pulled on his jacket, not bothering to change into fresh clothes. He pulled out his RTD and selected the Battle Colosseum. A field of energy overtook him as he was transported to the Battle Colosseum. As he arrived, he saw two large groups of people, one one of which he recognized to be Team Cat. the other, however, was completely unfamiliar to him. One of the people stepped forward. He was wearing a red coat, a red, cowboy style hat, and a black bandana covering his mouth. He must be their leader, thought Max. the man stepped forward and extended his hand, offering a handshake. As Max shook his hand, the stranger spoke. “My name’s Ende. nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you to. I’m Max. “Max, huh? Well, i hope you guys are ready for a challenge!” “Trust me. We are.” The people participating in the “war” paired up with each other, so that everyone had an opponent. The war began well for Team Cat, as both Max and Emily progressed through with relative ease. As things went on, however, it got harder and harder. Eventually, Max lost to Ende. He never like bulky staller pokemon, and his team was full of them. In the finals, it came down to Ende and Emily. Emily was doing quite well until Ende had only one pokemon left. Emily had mega Lucario, and Ende had mega Sableye This ought to be interesting, Max thought. Interesting it was indeed. The Sableye began with will-o-wisp, leaving mega Lucario in bad shape. Fortunately, the Lucario had dragon pulse, so all was not lost for Team Cat. The Sableye was tricky, though, and would repeatedly use protect and recover, as the burn Slowly destroyed Lucario. Eventually, Lucario’s power ran out, and it collapsed, completely wasted. Team Crimson had won. The leaders shook hands and were both good sports about it (although Max could tell that Emily was a little sad). They left the battle colosseum and went to Frostveil City. Emily wanted to go explore the freezing fissure, and Max just wanted to go back to the lab. It comforted him to know that his friend was nearby if anything went wrong. As he entered the lab, he began to think of reasons why the core had still not shown any signs of growth. Then it hit him. He had never given it any chemicals containing cellular life. He knew how to fix that, however. He went to a drawer where he kept a few blood samples. He opened it up. Test tubes containing multiple substances lined the bottom. In a couple of seconds, he found a test tube containing a small dose of his own blood. Two vials lay there, side by side. One was his, and on belonged to Professor Drake. He grabbed the one belonging to him, as he didn’t want to find out what would happen if he used Drake’s blood. He placed the blood on the desk and went to get the core. When he came back, he saw that the blood was gone. CRAP! He thought. He had a Gible hatchery in his lab, and the Gibles were VERY mischievous. None of them had ever escaped before. Max made a mental note to find out how the gible got out, then went to search for it. It wasn’t hard, since he heard soft growling noises coming from one of his cabinets. He wasn’t worried, as the cabinet the noises were coming from was usually empty. He opened the door, and, sure enough, there sat a gible, looking back at him with startled eyes. He saw fragments of glass, so he came to the conclusion that the gible had eaten the sample, glass and all. He picked up the wriggling Gible and began to carry it back to the nursery. It managed to slip out of his arms, and began to run wild throughout the lab. Max chased it for about 10 minutes. He didn’t want to call out any of his pokemon, as that would make the gible want to fight. And when you’re in a lab full of breakables, the last thing you want is an agitated Gible knowing outrage (he had bred his gibles to know that move). Soon enough, the gible was cornered. It had no means of escape, so it tried to climb up onto the nearby counter, knocking over Max’s blood testing equipment. The equipment fell to the floor and shattered instantly. There went hope of making more blood samples. He carried the gible back to the nursery (successfully this time) and locked the door. He went back to his experiment and tried to think about what to do next. He decided to see what would happen if he used Drake’s blood instead. It couldn’t be that different, could it? He retrieved the vial out of the drawer and let a dew drops fall onto the core. His hand slipped, however, and the entire vial fell into the jar. He cursed and pulled the vial out as quickly as possible, but all the blood had drained into the core. Now he was worried. He had no idea how this would end. The core began to pulsate more rapidly, and an odd substance began to grow around the core. He watched, eyes full of terror and wonder, as the substance began to grow, forming the same red and blue pokemon Max had seen before. Deoxys was back. The pokemon looked at Max, and proceeded to lunge at Max in an attempt to kill him. It seemed that the core had adopted Drake’s nature, as well as blood. Max fled the facility, with deoxys following close behind him. At this time, Emily exited the freezing fissure and looked up to see Max, who was frantically dash towards her. Once he was at her side, Emily demanded, “Max, what happened?” Max replied, with a little bit of fear in his voice. “I screwed up, that’s what happened.” To be continued……... Category:Blog posts